Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease of the airways. In the United States, asthma affects 14 to 15 million people. It is the most common chronic disease of childhood, affecting an estimated 4.8 million children. More than 5,000 people die of asthma annually. Both sexes and all racial groups are affected. Aim: to identify the location of the gene which causes asthma. Our secondary aim is to clearly define asthma by identifying the genetic components of this disease, as well as the environmental component (including allergies, age, and gender).